


出轨游戏（23）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（23）

第二十三章

“在这个物欲横流的年代，性和塑料用品一样不值钱，花费五美元你就能狠狠操上一个妓女。”

“哦，亲爱的，我见过的专业人士每小时的薪资都浮动在五千美元上下。”

“这两者有什么区别？”

“都必须带套。”阿尔笑出声，此刻他双手背拷被扔进把桃木椅里，困住他的手铐上还有圈恶俗的粉嘟嘟的天鹅绒。这不是警用的，仅仅是为了人们取乐的幼稚仿制品，只要阿尔用力挣，它就得四分五  
裂。

“所以你招妓？”王耀坐进他对面的椅子，“啧啧，坏男孩。”

“斯科特在我成年礼上招过那么一两个，可是警官先生那可不是我的错。”王耀忽然用力踢踹阿尔裆下的椅沿，突如其来的失重危机让阿尔猛地收起满脸悠然，他肌肉绷紧，全身狠命向前，堪堪稳住平衡，“王耀，我是不介意粗暴扮演，但你最起码知会声。”

“下次尽量。”王耀毫无诚意的摆摆手。

阿尔舔舔嘴唇，目光落在他的大腿上。这是场商量好的性爱游戏，作为王耀愿意换上衣橱里侍者情趣内衣的交换，阿尔必须选择配合臣服的角色，很显然王耀是喜欢发号施令的那类，不过那都没什么关系，反正最后阿尔都会在床上找回来。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”王耀的双腿修长结实，简单的黑袜黑鞋套在他光裸的腿上依旧情色，阿尔猜，这就是所谓禁欲系的魔力。

“先生，我想看看你的围裙下面。”阿尔说，他没错过王耀抬腿瞬间一闪而过的红蕾丝内裤。“它太小了，包不住你的大家伙——”

“回答我，阿尔。”像捕食小动物的猎豹，王耀身体前倾，双手握住阿尔椅子的扶手，他假领上的黑领带垂在赤裸的胸膛前，来回亲吻着凸起的乳首。

“那就先让我交代下亲眼所见吧，警官。”阿尔侧头舔舐过王耀的耳朵，故意加重爆破音，用口腔中的热气抚开未被挽起的碎发，“那是条女款丁字裤，为什么不选择为男人设计的黑色的那条呢，哦，王耀，你个小混蛋，你知道怎么施展自己的优势好让我欲火焚身，是不是？它所有的布料加起来都没有我一只巴掌大，我用两根手指就能将它撕得粉碎，并且我会那么做的，撕碎它，然后狠狠的操上你一顿，我会边操你边打你的屁股，我要让你求着想要更多，又因为太过而想要停下来，这都是你自找的，亲爱的，因为材质是蕾丝，所以我猜你现在穿着它不怎么舒服。”阿尔停顿，轻轻哼笑，“它细长的带子在你圆翘的屁股中央磨呀磨，磨呀磨，那触感像不像我的龟头，回答我，王耀，你湿了吗？”

“那你为什么不自己摸摸。”王耀捏住围裙上提，“抱歉，我忘了，您被拷着呢。”那块黑色的布料被王耀提到大腿根部，给足了阿尔幻想的同时又扫兴的放回原处。

“让我看看你。”阿尔声音饱蘸情欲的沙哑。

“看这？”王耀再次捏住围裙。如果他还玩那擒纵把戏，阿尔就把他掀翻到地毯上结结实实的操他。

“耐心，男孩，耐心。”王耀浅啄阿尔的双唇，后退。

“那是我唯一没有的东西。”阿尔说。

“我会身体力行告诉你，等待是多么有价值的事。”王耀坐回到阿尔对面的桃木椅上。

“最好是这样。”阿尔挑眉，强忍着不去掰碎身后的情趣手铐。

“好孩子。”王耀岔开双腿，他知道从阿尔的角度，那条女士蕾丝内裤正是他此刻最想看的，也是他此刻最不想看的。

王耀的双手顺着自己的小腿，膝盖，大腿滑向围裙之下的隐秘之处，明显的自慰撸动让王耀从唇间发出呻吟，那是故意的挑逗，可很不幸阿尔的确上钩了，他和他的阴茎都诚实的做出了反应。

“想让我帮帮你吗？”王耀双脚踩住椅边，黑色的围裙遮挡住重要部位，红蕾丝系住了胯骨，他就像杂志封面上所有人都梦寐以求的性伴侣，美丽性感又风骚诱人。

不，他可不能去做封面模特，他所有的床笫风情从此之后都将属于自己他一人，属于阿尔弗雷德琼斯，外人休想再窥得半分。阿尔突然间明白，为什么伊万会把王耀劫持到中东的私人别墅，强迫对方换上长袍和头巾，至尊魔戒能让埃西铎和史麦戈发疯，很显然王耀某些时候也有这种魔力。

自渎，阿尔全神贯注于王耀的动作，黑围裙堆在他的腰间，伴着王耀每回上下撸动才露出一角春色，不够，这岂止不够，简直是火上浇油，阿尔失去耐性，他尝试挣开手铐。

“耐心，记得吗？”王耀在唇前竖起手指，他脱了皮鞋，顺着阿尔的西裤熨烫出的直线缓慢上移，然后轻轻踩住阿尔鼓起来的裤裆，用脚尖按揉。

“把袜子脱了。”阿尔嗓音抖动。

“我没想到你是恋足癖。”王耀用脚背垫搓阿尔胯下。

“抬高些。”阿尔命令，他不再掩饰自己，全然流露出对王耀的渴求，他看见黑围裙下的红蕾丝内裤里王耀已然硬挺的阴茎，龟头从内裤边缘冒出来。

“还有比这更有意思的。”王耀转过去附身，他的臀部雪白，中间夹着红蕾丝条，透过薄如蝉翼的丝面，阿尔能窥见他的肛口，还湿润着，一个小时前他们刚做过全套。

阿尔想立即扯断那蕾丝，埋头于臀瓣间用舌尖舔开它，舔到王耀再次不可抑止的哭喊，撅着晃着求他进入，然后阿尔就会挺入，狠狠的用家伙操他。

那是个非常巧妙地动作，阿尔从没见过男人做过，王耀肯定和脱衣舞娘厮混来着，和那些身体婀娜的年轻贱货，他亲吻她们的嘴唇，他抚摸她们乳房，他甚至有可能愿意为她们舔——阿尔截断自己的思绪，以防自己丰富的想象力和狭隘的独占欲毁了这个夜晚。谁能没点过去，但能拥有王耀未来的只有阿尔弗雷德琼斯，他作为胜利者，犯不着跟那些廉价的婊子置气。

王耀坐在阿尔的裤裆处磨蹭，让阿尔的阴茎挤进臀缝，然后收紧臀肌晃动胯骨。阿尔目不转睛的盯住王耀的臀，纯粹的感官刺激让他大脑过载，阿尔没出息的想，他也许会像个没见过世面的青少年一样泄在裤子里。

“想吻我吗？”王耀折磨了阿尔一会，然后他转过来，跨坐在阿尔的大腿上。透过薄质西裤，阿尔能感受到王耀的阴茎和那一小片碍手碍脚的蕾丝来回磨蹭着。阿尔想挣脱开那形同虚设的手铐，把面前这个不知死活的小混蛋抛上床好好教训，或者更强硬些，他可以把他抵在玻璃上，用那条讨厌的丁字裤捆死双手，他会让他双脚离地，像抓住救命稻草一样抱紧他，抱紧他这个能同时给予他欢愉和羞愧的丈夫，哦，丈夫，这可真是个甜美的字眼。

王耀的双唇贴着摩挲阿尔的，他像不知道危险的小鹿，眨着他金色的眼睛挑逗着阿尔的底线。

“吃了你。”阿尔说，他猛然前倾狠命亲吻了对方，他吮吸的力度让王耀轻微疼痛，王耀无法后退，只好随着阿尔让他肆意舔弄。唇舌相交，王耀能品尝到阿尔口腔里的情趣巧克力，酒心或者还有些什么别的。

王耀握住阿尔的下颌，掐住他的喉咙，然后向下抚摸，凹陷，锁骨，心口。他扯开阿尔昂贵的衬衫纽扣，用指尖掐揉他的乳首。某些时刻阿尔的确是个没什么耐心的家伙，一个小时前的全套，他急不可耐，甚至在双方都没脱西装的情况下就提枪上阵，但就算这样，阿尔仍旧是不可多得的个体贴情人，他将王耀照顾的很好。

“解开我。”阿尔吞咽口水，他看着跪在自己双腿之间的王耀，摆出伪善的微笑。

“不，如果你弄坏手铐，你就什么都得不到。”王耀说，“试着偶尔遵守次规则，阿尔。”

“我可以给你舔，王耀，像刚才一样，只用舌头操你。”阿尔引诱，“你不是很喜欢那样吗？说实话我也很喜欢舔你，看着你憋红眼圈，听着你忍不住放荡的呻吟。”

“像这样？”王耀咬住阿尔的拉链下拽。

在王耀面前，阿尔永远在占不了上风，他们势均力敌，实在天造地设的一对。王耀的口活不逊色于阿尔，吸吮，舔弄和适度惩罚性质的轻咬，阿尔濒临高潮，几乎控制不住自己上挺的动作。

在阿尔释放之前的几秒，王耀坏心眼的用拇指按住他的马眼，“耐心，小阿尔。”

“妈的。”阿尔红着眼圈怒骂。他详做愤怒，加快手里的活计，等到王耀意识到事情不对头的时候，他已经将双手从劣质手铐中解放出来。

“这可不算违反游戏规则，亲爱的。”阿尔得意的晃晃手里的袖扣，“这种小东西总是能派上意外用途，你偶尔也该试试。”

“我早该知道你是个无赖。”王耀忍不住后退。

“警官扮演结束了，亲爱的。”阿尔说，“现在该轮到我了。”

“什么？”

“服务生游戏，这不正是你这件围裙的用途。”

阿尔将王耀抱起来，他结实的双臂兜住王耀的大腿，手掌握捏臀瓣，他的嘴唇正好凑到王耀的乳首，像饿狼，阿尔选择用最锋利的犬齿磨砺。王耀呻吟，他知道阿尔不会咬下去，可就是身体防御性的  
紧张，他环紧阿尔的脖颈，像个无助的溺水男孩。

“小混蛋。”阿尔将王耀扔进圆床，他打开王耀的双腿，着迷的盯住那条女款丁字裤。阿尔将头钻进王耀的围裙下面，用口水把它弄的湿漉漉，粗粝的蕾丝被阿尔用舌背来回在王耀的敏感部位磨蹭，王耀难耐的夹紧双腿，阿尔不留情面的加深了舔弄。

阿尔用舌尖挑开玩够了的蕾丝，直接亲吻对方的肉体，他让王耀的阴茎彻底从那条巴掌大的内裤里探出头，红条卡住它，着实淫靡异常。王耀像芭蕾舞者绷起脚尖，他脚下就是滑溜的绸缎床单，踩不住的挫败。阿尔支起身子，褪掉王耀的内裤，他动作太急了，期间还带掉王耀的一只脚上的黑袜。

红蕾丝内裤被扯断了，但阿尔没放弃，他用它捆住王耀的双手，发挥它生命最后一点用途，“我看着你的表情。”阿尔说，他扣住王耀，单手扶住自己的阴茎去找寻入口，“也许之后我会想来一次后进，但现在我要看着你的脸。”

一切都变得滑腻而汗湿，阿尔的前端胡乱在王耀股间戳弄，他的急躁让王耀也变得不安定，他想伸手去帮阿尔进入。

“不，我自己进来。”阿尔喘息，终于找对位置。

结合的那一刻，王耀和阿尔双方几乎同时松了一口气，他们交换了个吻，然后尝试配合动作。阿尔扛着王耀的膝窝操弄，情趣巧克力作为性爱润滑，越发使他愈战愈勇，“转过去。”阿尔轻咬王耀的下颌。

王耀趴伏过去，肩膀，肘关节和手臂支成直角，他双膝落在圆床上，圆屁股像春日里发情的猫咪一样翘起。

阿尔再次用舌尖去舔操，“想要吗？”他轻咬王耀的臀肉。

“操。”王耀收紧腹部，他挽起的发髻散乱，只因为阿尔的灵活的舌头舔过他的敏感点。

“你刚才玩得很开心呐，警官。”阿尔塞进两根手指，开拓抚摸。

“阿尔，进来。”王耀舔舔嘴唇，他绯红的双颊上流露出难耐的神色。

“求我，王耀，求我。”阿尔套弄他，舔舐他，“求我操你。”

“操你大爷。”

“我不介意用手指和舌头操你到天亮。”

“可你的小兄弟似乎不是这么想的。”

“哦，你可真是混蛋。”

阿尔将西裤扔下圆床，他扶住王耀，让他的臀部与自己的胯骨紧密契合，然后前后摆动，这多少有点像跳贴身舞，只不过这可比那亲密的多。王耀的黑领带前后摆动，他的黑围裙也是，像童话里被施  
了巫术的舞鞋，不停随着节奏跳动。

婚姻有很多好处，比如说默契的伴侣和不必带套的性交，阿尔撞击着王耀，然后捏住他的下颌交换唾液，这举动亲密无间，融合着爱意和独占，人类都是感性动物，无论多么自诩理智和冷血，也没有人能拒绝同伴的诱惑。

人类生来孤独，终其一生都在寻找灵魂相通的伴侣。阿尔觉得王耀就是那个对的人，他与他那么相似又那么不同，他爱他就像爱着另一个自己。

高潮来临的时刻，阿尔附在王耀的耳边告白，王耀也许从来不把床上情话当回事，但阿尔的确是认真的。 

“我爱你，王耀。”

阿尔亲耳听见自己的告解，他嘶哑的嗓音仿佛从遥远的硫磺地狱传来。

++++++

凯撒一头扎进蔚蓝的泳池，他健硕的身体像体型流畅的鲨鱼，不知疲倦的来回游弋。

“他怎么了？”躺在泳池边躺椅上日光浴的夏娃摘下墨镜，扭头询问，“一大早就开始了，我上次见他这样还是因为罗维诺离家出走。”

“他被甩了。”安珂尼将吸管从嘴里拿出来，翻过身去晒身体的另一面。

“被谁？”

“谁是被邀请来的客人，还是凯撒的旧相识。”

“王耀？”夏娃蹙眉，“他们都多久没见了？凯撒这飞醋吃得有些自找没趣啊。”

“初恋。”安珂尼朝夏娃挑眉，“还记得他说过打橄榄球的女孩吗，那根本不是什么姑娘，那是王耀。”

“你怎么发现的？”

“王耀在灯光下微笑的时候，瞳孔是金棕色。”

“那也不能说是他啊，也许还有什么别的人。”

“别的人？你以为凯撒会为了别的人冒着惹一身骚的危险。千里迢迢的跑伊朗去捞一个毫不相干的人？别傻了，就算那能用同窗兄弟情谊讲通，那也解释不了为什么凯撒要把王耀带回来。”

“王耀不是你邀请的？”

“顺水人情。”安珂尼说，她啜饮橙汁，“薛西斯打电话给我说，凯撒想请全体剧组人员在花环酒店举办停机仪式，希望到时候，能把所有好朋友都请来，尤其主要演员，主要演员除了我就是弗朗西斯，  
弗朗西斯的好朋友，这暗示实在太过明显了。”

“哦，那你为什么不和他吵一架，这太欺负人了，拿你作筏子。”夏娃忿忿不平。

“吵有什么用，他心都不在我这。”安珂尼叹息，“他没心的时候，我希望他有心，他有心不在我这，还不如没心。”

“演员就是矫情，年轻就是找乐子，人老珠黄了才在乎和谁过日子。”

“你说，我们三个能白头到老吗？”

“能。”夏娃带回墨镜，“你爱我和他，我爱他和你，凯撒他谁都爱，也谁都不爱。”

“听着挺稳固。”

“没错凯撒不年轻了，他折腾不起了。”夏娃舔舔嘴唇，“你知道昨天晚上茉莉唐纳德被谁坑了？”

“谁？”

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”

“我听说她昨天卖弄风骚被拒了？”

“何止被拒，简直悲剧。”夏娃嗤笑，“杰瑞那个小娘炮给她千辛万苦搞了张顶楼房卡，唐纳德金主没靠上，倒是把本钱丢个干净。”

“他怎么弄到的？”安珂尼蹙眉，“我可记得他不过是个十八线的拎包。”

“靠这个。”夏娃在唇前做出V的手势，然后用舌尖舔过指缝，“前台小妞把房间登记在弗朗西斯名下，反正昨天费用全免，神不知鬼不觉。”

“琼斯倒是捡个便宜。”

“没差，反正他哥哥和弗朗西斯能好到穿一条裤子。”

“柯克兰？”

“没错，就是那个死政客。”夏娃继续八卦，“昨天剧组里的小姑娘都想勾搭他，你知道，他长得不错，又总一副文质彬彬的绅士模样。”

“没人成功？”

“他躲那些女人，像躲梅毒艾滋。”

“真看不出来，他弟弟琼斯在圈子里可玩得很开。”

“估计以后是没可能了。”夏娃说，“王耀把他看得很紧，他不过是亲了下唐纳德的脸颊，王耀就一副恨不得用酒瓶去开了他脑袋的架势，连小海伦都看出来他不高兴了。”

“不是说王家都是老狐狸？”

“再老的狐狸也有藏不住尾巴的时候，喷嚏和真爱，这两样怎么都掩饰不了。”

“王耀长得不错。”

“比例也好，就是太矮了。”夏娃惋惜，“也许当个平面模特还将就。”

“他如果出演电影一定会红，像他那样漂亮的男人真不多见，也许弗朗西斯可以算一个。”

“哦，我不喜欢他那型，凯撒这款才是我的爱。”

“如果凯撒邀请他加入我们的家庭——”

“哦，那也没意见，我还没试过和那种类型做过，他鼻梁很挺倒是真的。”

“如果他选择凯撒，估计我们很快就会分手。”

“为什么？”

“凯撒从不分享。”

夏娃没在接话，她不服输的目光落在泳池对面走向她的琼斯和王耀。

“别招惹他。”安珂尼警告。

“我偏要试试。”夏娃被激起斗志，她将墨镜扔在沙滩椅上，脸上满是势在必得的骄傲。

“嗨！王耀。”夏娃从水里冒出头，她身材极好，结实光滑的小臂平放在池壁边缘，用小人鱼般不谙世事的神情朝王耀眨巴眼睛，“还有琼斯，早啊。”

“要上来吗？”王耀朝夏娃歪歪头。

“可以拉我一把吗？”夏娃腼腆的微笑，“我不想再游回爬梯那了。”

“没问题。”王耀将毛巾挂到脖子上，附身朝夏娃伸出一只手。

夏娃攀住池壁使力，然后借势勾住王耀的脖子往上，王耀有些懵，只好单手环抱夏娃的后背。作为模特，夏娃最看重自己的形体，她每日的健康饮食和搏击训练所练就的好身材绝非其他女孩靠节食和  
抽脂所能媲美，她纤瘦却结实，甚至她的乳房也是坚挺美丽。

“哦，抱歉。”夏娃笑嘻嘻的被王耀拖上岸，她知道王耀脸红是因为她的胸部抵住他，但她却没有从王耀身上下来的意思，“这像不像钓鱼？我爸爸最爱钓鱼了，尤其碰上那些能把鱼竿拽断大块头，我爸  
爸会扑到水里和它搏斗，就像你捞我这样。”

“你爸爸是捕鱼队的？”王耀将大毛巾递给夏娃，尽量礼貌的从她身下爬出来。

“没错，他是船长。”夏娃点点头。

“那你钓鱼技术肯定过硬。”阿尔插嘴，他意味不明的瞥眼夏娃，走回泳池边的折叠椅。

“别那么小气。”夏娃披着毛巾坐进阿尔和王耀之间，她戳戳王耀的手臂，“我结婚了，我知道你们大多数人都不看好所谓三人婚姻，但我们是认真的。”

“他不是那个意思。”王耀赔笑，转移话题，“我听说你爱好厨艺？”

“这两个月吧，反正我喜欢什么东西都超不过三个月。”夏娃将头放到椅背上，水珠挂在她健康的麦色皮肤上，像特意为杂志拍摄的大片。“当然，除了凯撒。”夏娃扭头朝王耀璀璨一笑。

“我听说你和凯撒是同学？”夏娃将手亲密的搭住王耀的肩，“你们关系一定很好吧，凯撒对你比对薛西斯都好。”

“嗯，不错，我们在一个球队。”王耀避重就轻。

“诚实点，王耀，我可是真心把你当朋友。”夏娃娇嗔，“我知道你和凯撒的风流韵事，在换衣间你们真大胆——”

“你也很大胆。”阿尔把吸管从玻璃瓶里扔掉，大喝一口，“怪不得瓦尔加斯能被你迷住。”

“你嫉妒？”夏娃说。

“我嫉妒什么。”阿尔枕住双手，神情悠然，“你们都结婚了，而且我们也是。”停顿，“对了，我和王耀并不接受性方面的邀约，一对一就很好，我们能在性方面满足彼此。”

“我早就听说琼斯先生你名声在外。”

“都是年轻时候不懂事，你又何必再提。”

“年轻可不是橡皮擦，什么都能一笔勾销。”

“勾不勾销有什么所谓，反正欠下的就还，得罪的就受，有什么是我承担不起？”

夏娃被阿尔噎了下，一时间想不到该用什么反击，她对他不熟，不知道什么才是他真正的痛脚，“来我家吃晚餐好吗？我和我的家人都很期望。”

“没问题。”阿尔先一步回答。

“同样欢迎你。”夏娃从沙滩椅上站起来，她将双手交叠高举过头，这动作本该是矫揉造作，但她就是有魅力让它变得自然时髦。

“晚上见。”王耀挥别夏娃，“你为什么要答应她？”

“她真漂亮不是吗？屁股圆翘又结实。”

“你喜欢她？”

“她想勾引的是你。”阿尔再次被王耀的醋意逗乐了，他握住王耀的脖颈和他交换了一个吻，“保持住，王耀，我现在真是爱死你了。”

++++++

“腿张开些，亲爱的。”阿尔让王耀扶住餐桌边沿，他从后面进入，直操的王耀两腿发软，“看镜头。”阿尔扶住王耀的小腹下压，王耀头上的兔耳朵简直让他欲罢不能。

“妈的。”王耀俯下身有些窘迫，他从没试过拍性爱录像，在屏幕里看着自己的高潮脸，多多少少让他觉得害羞。不，何止害羞，这实在是太让人难为情了，阿尔从泳池回来就没完没了的提起凯撒和换  
衣间的事，他不是真心想知道什么，但如果不给他些甜头，王耀估计接下去的三天耳根都别想清静。阿尔从衣橱里掏出兔耳朵的时候，王耀还以为阿尔挺好打发，但当他从包里掏出手机支架，王耀就马上明白过来他就是个没长箭头尾巴的恶魔。

“吻我。”阿尔命令，他的双手摸到王耀前胸，狠狠的撕开他的衬衫纽扣，“别在里面穿背心，这一点都不方便。”

“滚蛋。”王耀咽下呻吟，稳住声线，“老子想怎么穿就——怎么穿。”

“你上面和下面一样硬。”阿尔握住王耀的阴茎套弄，他用食指硬茧技巧性的按压马眼。

“操你。”

“对象错了。”阿尔扣住王耀的手背，往餐桌上按，然后提臀，“不过这觉悟还是值得嘉奖。”

“我要到了。”

“你先射。”阿尔使劲撞击王耀的臀部，帮助他高潮，“我觉得我还能再坚持一会。”

“不行，阿尔。”王耀喘息，咬住嘴唇，声调略微染着哭腔。“摸摸我。”

“求我。”

“滚蛋。”王耀伸手去摸索腿间。

“我说过什么，王耀。”阿尔警告，“别碰你自己。”

“死去吧你。”王耀的双手被阿尔扣按在桌面，不得纾解的高潮让他烦躁沮丧，他摩挲双腿，想借此安慰被忽视的阴茎。

“不，这可不行。”阿尔强硬的顶开王耀的双腿，他含住王耀的耳垂，朝着他的耳朵呼热气，极尽所能的挑逗，“小兔子，现在谁是你的大灰狼爸爸？”

“阿尔，我保证打——”王耀的眼圈通红，“你，是你，王八蛋！”

“真乖。”阿尔揉捏王耀的乳首，“再说一句，说我想听的。”

“摸摸我，阿尔。”

“哦，虽然这句也不错，但不是标准答案。”

“阿尔，我操你大爷。”

“这样操吗？”阿尔把王耀的衬衫全部推倒腋下，他的胸膛紧贴王耀的后背，下巴卡在他的后脖颈，鼻腔里都是王耀好闻的洗发露。

“说什么？”王耀有些妥协了，他承受着高潮的纷扰，却不能一爽到底。

“你知道。”

“你有病。”王耀快要哭出来，“你个王八蛋。”

“你知道的，王耀，我知道你知道。”

“阿尔。”王耀扭过头，去亲吻阿尔的下巴，这是种折中的示弱，而阿尔抵抗不了。

“小混蛋。”阿尔叹息，他腾出手去抚慰王耀胯间，得到王耀唇齿间的啜泣，也不错，阿尔想，他也许不该逼得如此紧迫。

“阿尔。”王耀握住他的手。阿尔不经意间去瞟屏幕，王耀永远也不会知道自己有多诱人。屏幕里的王耀赤裸着，单一件白衬衫被卷到腋下。他全身的肌肉紧绷，承受着阿尔赠于他的欢愉，他很美，汗水在正午的阳光下熠熠生辉，几乎像神话里神秘的海洋生物。人鱼有男性吗？如果有，那他们一定会是王耀的样子——无辜的情欲——像不讲道理的荷尔蒙、多巴胺一样，都是造物主的罪孽。

“我想让你开心。”阿尔说。

“我很开心。”王耀说，“谢谢。”

阿尔将自己退出来，他将王耀抱上餐桌，分开他的双膝，然后跪下来用口腔取悦他。性和饮食总是分不开，人最原始的欲望无外乎其二者，口腹之欲与鱼水之欢。阿尔所渴求的亦不过如此，他渴望王耀能够爱他，然后他就这么做了，他首先展示了自己的诚意与臣服，接着耐心等待。高潮来的猛烈，王耀横躺过桌面，散乱的头发从另一边落下来，他扬起脖颈，身体像是一柄拉满的象牙弓。

“阿尔，操我。”王耀用双臂遮住通红的双眼，“求求你。”

“你爱我吗？”

“你捉住我了。”

“如你所愿。”

阿尔站起身，握住王耀的大腿，接受邀请，然后操进去。穿透窗帘的日光在他头顶汇集，像是宗教意味浓厚的加冕仪式。无论怎样，就像阿尔所说过的，上帝的偏爱以至于他总能得梦寐以求。

阿尔结束的时候，王耀已经精疲力竭，他满脸泪痕，任由阿尔摆布，像个在外面疯够了的小男孩。阿尔把衬衫和背心，从他头上脱下去，然后横抱起完全赤裸的王耀，他的皮肤是暖的，和他的眼泪一样。

大多数情况下，阿尔并不热衷于性交过后的搂抱，那让他感到不舒服，像被陌生人侵入的自己的领地。他能够做到礼节性的亲昵，却做不到真心以待的拥抱。至少没像眼下这样渴望与一个人共眠。阿  
尔抱住王耀，往卧室走，他想抱着他，睡觉，亲吻，甚至光是静静的躺着也好。他渴望王耀本身甚至超越性欢愉的界限。

“不洗澡吗？”王耀小声的说。

“醒了再洗。”阿尔回答，他将王耀放在床上，然后脱光衣服躺在他身边，阿尔贴紧他，像是王耀的血缘情人，“你是我的骨中骨，我的肉中肉。”

“上帝讨厌同性恋。”

“那是人类的谎言。”

“神爱世人？”

“神爱万物。”阿尔与王耀十指相扣，共同沐浴在阳光下，“睡吧，当你再次醒过来，什么都将是崭新。”

“什么都是？”

“是的，什么都是。”

睡眠是次短暂的死亡，然后重生，可这一回当阿尔醒来，他将再也不会是孤零零的存在。

++++++

阿尔让王耀躺在自己的胸膛上，他环住他，看着水面上的玫瑰花瓣打着旋的往脚的方向漂。

“别。”王耀按住阿尔潜入水底的手，“我是说真的，迟到并不礼貌。”

“那回来的路上我们能在车里乐呵乐呵吗？”阿尔吻住王耀的脖颈，强忍着没烙下红痕。

“你先把视频删了，我就考虑考虑。”王耀睁开眼睛，万分懊悔之前头昏脑热的决定。

“放松，那没什么，我不可能把它放到互联网上。”

“浓情蜜意的时候，大家都这么说。”

“我已经够富有了，我想不通谁还能用钱引诱我这么做。”

“我可以和你玩你想玩的，阿尔，只要你动动手指。”

“我手机的加密是我自己做的，比五角大楼还安全。”

“你就是不肯？”

“那你什么都愿意做？”

“比如？”

“比如，你昨天晚上一直拒绝的那个小东西。”阿尔朝王耀吐气。

“我不喜欢往身体里塞乱七八糟的玩意。”

“所以你从来，没用后边自慰过？”

王耀没吱声，他的耳朵突然变得通红。

“哦，你有过，只用手指是不是？那可不是个简单的动作，你用到镜子了吗，嗯，你看自己的时候会不会赢？”阿尔抚摸王耀的大腿，“反正你要是当着我的面那么玩，我猜我会被憋疯，你这个表里不一  
的小坏蛋。”

“我要是同意，你愿不愿意现在就把它删除？”

“愿意。”阿尔说，他估摸着时间，摸进王耀腿间，“但只要有机会我就立刻将它硬盘恢复。”

“小人。”

“我要是真小人，就不会用嘴告诉你。”

“那你想怎么样？”王耀反搂住阿尔的脖颈，他的亲吻和抚摸都让他面红耳赤，喘不过气。

“把柄，好男孩，如果不想你爸爸知道你在外边干的好事，你就要学着乖些。”

“混蛋。”

“我不会难为你，王耀，试着信任我，试着把它当成我们之间的一个小秘密。”

“世间无秘密。”

“那就把它当成一种婚内情趣。”阿尔翻身将王耀压在浴缸边缘，他想这么做很久了。“你见过老鹰放过到嘴边的兔子吗？”

“你最好别让自己的小辫子落到我手里。”王耀恨恨。

“我尽量。”阿尔进入王耀，水温刚好，无论他怎么折腾，它都不会凉，全自动智能恒温，阿尔爱死现代科技了，“我不会做你讨厌的，不喜欢跳蛋，我们就用唇舌，反正你知道我口活一绝。”

“会迟到。”王耀握紧浴缸边缘，太滑了他有些支不住。

“不会。”阿尔箍住王耀的腰间，另一只手握住边沿，“我计算过时间，20分钟，足够我操射你了。”

“还是你就能坚持那么长时间？”

“别惹我，如果你还想带着自己完整的屁股去做客。”

阿尔撞击王耀，水的存在加大了胯骨与臀部之间的声响，王耀向后按住阿尔的身形企图减少这淫靡的拍击。

“别害羞。”阿尔握住王耀的手往他的胯间按，“这是我们的新婚蜜月旅行记得吗？”

“快点。”王耀说，“我们真的不能迟到。”

“口是心非的坏蛋。”阿尔咬住王耀的后脖颈，“不过都听你的。”

王耀的呻吟和阿尔的低喘终于交织成一片混乱的甜蜜。


End file.
